(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two panels provided with pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer with dielectric anisotropy disposed between the panels. The pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix and are connected to switching elements such as thin film transistors (TFTs) such that they are supplied with data voltages row by row in a sequential manner. The common electrode covers an entire surface of one of the panels and is supplied with a common voltage. A pixel electrode and a common electrode as well as the LC layer interposed therebetween form an LC capacitor, and the LC capacitor and a switching element connected thereto are basic elements of a pixel.
The LCD applies voltages to the electrodes to form an electric field in the LC layer and adjusts the field strength to control the transmittance of light through the LC layer, thereby realizing desired images on the display. The LCD reverses the polarity of data voltages that are applied to the pixel electrodes with respect to the common voltage every frame, every row, or every dot to prevent the deterioration of the LC layer caused by long-term application of a unidirectional electric field.
In the meantime, since the LCD is a hold-type display, a blurring phenomenon that makes an image contour unclear can occur during the display of motion pictures. To eliminate the blurring phenomenon, an impulsive driving method that displays desired normal images while displaying a black image between them has been developed. However, the impulsive driving method has its disadvantages. For example, while the impulsive driving method displays normal images at intervals of N-th rows while displaying a black image between them, each N-th row has a different charging rate of a pixel row. As a result, a horizontal stripe may form in each N-th row.